Sweet dream on a beautiful nightmare
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The girls at Anubis won't wake up. Their trapped in their dreams. What do the guys have to do to get them out. Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie and Moy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey u guys. This is my apology story. I really hope u like it. **

**-Fashionablyobsessed **

* * *

**Fabian pov**

I woke up from my long sleep and stretched. Eddie was passed out and so was Mick. I sighed then got up. Jerome and Alfie were up but not the girls. That's kinda weird. Nina and Mara are usually the first one's up. I shrugged and sat down in the living room. About an hour passed and Mick trickled in. It's about eleven. Then Eddie came. Somethings wrong. Eddie is always the last one up.

"Did I sleep through breakfast again?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Asleep I guess" Jerome said. I decided to check on Nina. She was asleep in bed. She looked really fragile. Her hand was placed on her chest, eyes gently shut and she laid perfectly still. I smiled a little and laid next to her.

"Nins, wake up" I said gently shaking her. She didn't move or moan or complain. She did nothing.

"Nina get up" I said. She didn't flinch.

"Nins" I said getting louder. She stayed still. I made sure she had a pulse. It was faint. I placed my hand over her mouth. A very shallow and steady breath. Why isn't she waking up? Eddie came in with an asleep Patricia.

"Fabian your smart. What's going on?" he asked sounding rather panicked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Somethings wrong with Nina too" I said.

"Insomnia?" he guessed. I shook my head.

"They wouldn't both have it" I said. Patricia looked as stiff as Nina.

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"I hope" he said. He looked really concerned. Mick then came in holding Joy like Eddie was holding Patricia.

"What is going on?" he exclaimed. Jerome then came in holding Mara. He gestured to me. I came over.

"This better not be anything related to Sibuna. You promised to keep Rufus away" he hissed in my ear.

"You said keep him away from you not Mara" I said.

"Listen Rutter explain before I get really angry" he said. I shook my head then turned to everyone else. Alfie decided to join the room and started shaking Amber in her bed. She was like the other girls.

"Ams, this isn't funny" Alfie said shaking her. She didn't move.

"Ams!" he said getting louder. I looked at him symphatatically.

"Wake up!" he exclaimed. Amber looked kinda dead.

"Feel her pulse" I said.

"What if it's not there?" Alfie asked.

"Just try" I said. He blinked back a tear but felt her neck. He sighed in relief.

"She's alive" he said.

"What happened?" Mick asked. Eddie, Alfie, Jerome and I shared a glance. Maybe it is another mystery. I sat down next to Nina.

"I have no idea whats happening. But whatever it is needs to say secret" I said.

"No. Someone could help" Mick said. Joy looked like a broken doll in his arms.

I feel sad that he doesn't know what could be possibly happening.

**Nina pov**

I have no idea whats going on. I was asleep and then my dreams got controlled. I'm in this enclosed room with the girls from Anubis. We all have on shakles and flowy black dresses.

"What is going on?" Patricia asked.

"Yea" Mara said. Joy just sighed and sat on the floor.

"Are we asleep or not?" Amber asked.

"Trapped" a voice boomed. I covered my ears.

"What do you mean trapped?" Patricia asked the ceiling.

"Trapped in your dreams" the voice said.

"That's impossible" Mara said. Patricia, Amber and I sorta shifted.

"So what were trapped here until" Joy faltered.

"Forever" the voice said.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"You will stay here and it will be like your normal life. You will eat and sleep" the voice said. I sunk to the ground.

"Are we just in here?" Patricia asked.

"If you are good then you will be moved into a better space" the guy said.

How did he trap us in our dreams? Does that mean were alive? Or are we dead? What does Fabian think? Does he know I'm trapped? He wouldn't leave me like this would he. I looked at my friends. After Mara realized logic didn't work in this situation she started crying her eyes out. Joy put her arm around Mara and comforted her.

"Mars it's ok" she said. I slightly smiled at her kindness. I looked at Amber and saw her shaking. She was holding herself and crying.

"Ams it's ok" I promised.

"This is far from ok, Nina" she snapped.

"I agree with girly blonde" Patricia said. I sighed and looked around the room. It doesn't exactly look like where a normal kidnapper would hold people. The room kinda looked like one of those spas Amber wanted to take me to.

It is super dark with dim lighting, had rock looking walls and water flowing from different places kinda like waterfalls. There are NO doors. The person who put us here doesn't want us hurt. At least I don't think. It doesn't matter how nice this place looks.

I wanna go back to Fabian!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. We're getting into mystery! You might be suprised at what I do. But thats what I love.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

I am so scared. There I admit it! I Patricia Williamson is scared! It kinda feels like when Rufus took me. That feeling of not knowing what's going on. I can't let anyone know that though.

I pressed my head against the waterfall wall. It gives the feeling that your wet but you really aren't. I have shakels on my wrist that are connected to the wall but they allow me to move around. They put me in a black dress. I don't wear dresses.

My hair is pulled back in a side ponytail and there are feathers in my hair. Like Corrbiere molted on me. I feel like I'm glowing. The other girls are glowing maybe I am too.

This room is very cool I will admit. The kidnapper gave us fluffy white beds. Do they want is to enjoy it here? I'm not sure. I guess the shackles is what lets us not not to try and leave. I stood up then laid on one of the plush beds and stared at the ceiling.

Mara is seriously freaking out. I feel so bad for her. Her logic is failing her. I think thats what scares her most. I can hear her muttering about Jerome. They just started dating and now they are torn apart probabaly never to see each other again. If you can't tell already I'm not a big optimist. Amber stood up.

"I am not staying her I am getting out" she announced. Nina shook her head.

"Ams you don't know what they could do to you" Nina said.

"I don't care" Amber said. Amber push on all the walls.

"Sit down and shut up!" the voice bellowed.

"I don't wanna" Amber said to the ceiling. Two guys came in. They tightened her shackles and sat her on a fluffy bed. She tried to kick them so they put some on her ankles. She huffed. She laid down on the bed and cried.

"Alfie" she cried. She even misses that clown. I miss Kruger. I wonder what he thinks. Probably that I'm dead or in a coma.

I hope he has enough brains to try and fix me.

**Eddie pov**

Somethings wrong with Patricia. The other girls too but their not as important. Alfie is going through the stages if denial. He's at anger now. He is punching a wall hard. Victor's gonna kill him. Mick has also been taking out anger.

Alfie is screaming he's going to murder who did this to Amber. Fabian is stuck on the stage of depressed. He laying on Nina's bed holding her lifeless body close to him. Jerome is in denail. He says there is some logical reason that can be fixed. Yea right.

I don't know what stage I'm on. I guess sadness. I have Patricia gathered in my arms. She looks so calm. But I know it's a fake calmness. I have no idea whats going on inside. She could be terrified for all I know. Living in a nightmare. I started to carry her into the attic. I unlocked the door with one of her bobby pins. I made sure Victor wasn't around and slipped inside still holding Patricia.

Nina and Fabian told me about a panel. It has artifacts back there. Maybe it will help. It can only be opened with Nina's locket. Let's see if Osiron powers work here. I sat Patricia on Vera's old bed. She didn't even flinch. I stood in front of the panel and crossed my arms.

"Open" I said. Nothing. I saw a carving of an eye. I sighed. Maybe I can call on some egyptian spirits.

"Hi, Eddie Sweet are any spirits that could help me out there?" I asked looking at the ceiling. I saw a blinding light. An image of a girl appeared.

"Wait here" I said. I ran out of the attic and dragged the guys up there. The girl ghost was waiting.

"Whoa" Fabian said.

"Hello" the girl said. Her voice reminded me of Patricia.

"Hi" I said.

"I bet you wish to know how to fix your girlfriends?" the girl asked. We all nodded.

"Theres one problem only one can be healed the rest will fall into the darkness" the lady said.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You won't get all of them back just one" the girl said.

"We obviously need to bring Nina back" Fabian said.

"No way we need Mara. She's innocent not Nina's who's fault this probably was" Jerome scoffed.

"I'm the Osiron and I say Patricia" I said.

"Amber can't just fall into darkness. She's too happy. We need Amber" Alfie said.

"Whoa. I am not giving Joy up" Mick said. We were all getting mad now. The girl pursed her lips.

"I see. Well there is only one remidy" she said.

"What is it?" the guys and I asked. We then shot glares at each other.

"Forbbien rose" the girl said lifting out her hands. A flower image appeared. It was a rose. A midnight pruple rose.

"You need this for the remedy and you must use all of it just to heal one person. Sadly there is only one" the girl said. She closed her hands and it dissapeared.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Greedy" Jerome scoffed. I shot him a glare.

"That's for you to find out" the girl said.

"Can you give us a hint?" Fabian asked.

"Your first clue is where the gold gleams brightest" the girl said then dissapeared. We all exchanged glanes. Were gonna fight just to fix our girlfriends. Whoever figures the mystery gets their girlfriend back. I don't lose.

"Game on" I said before I left the attic. I smirked.

I'm getting Patricia back.

* * *

**Who are u pulling for? Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Maoy or Jara? Who am I gonna save? That's for you to figure out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fabian pov**

I need Nina back. I mean I'm friends with everyone in the house but she is more important. I went into my room. Eddie and Mick were in there. I went to my bed.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" I said. He raised his eyebrows then turned to his computer. I reached for my journal in my matress. I wanna see what I have done from mysterys with sibuna and use it now. It wasn't there. I lifted it up. Nothing. I turned to my roommates.

"Who stole my journal?" I asked. They didn't say anything.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"Every man for themselves" Eddie said turning off his computer then leaving the room. I scoffed then left.

Who stole it?

**Nina pov**

I'm bored and sad. I am laying on a on my plush bed. All the other girls are too. We want to leave so bad. I sighed. Something tugged at my mind.

"_Where is it?" something said._ It sounded like a guy. A familiar voice.

_"I'm never gonna get Nina back" it said._ What the hell? The voice suddenly dissapeared. That was weird. I looked at Mara.

Wonder what she's thinking.

**Mara pov**

What's going on? I'm so confused. Also scared. This place is weird. Three times a day food appears.

I have no idea what this person's goal of keeping us here is. Or how they are doing it. The only thing I know is they know everything about us. It's scary. I wish I had Jerome to protect me. Or keep me calm or something to hold onto.

I need him so much.

**Jerome pov**

I am going to crush everyone else. I will do anything to get Mara back. I spent about two years trying to get her and as soon as I finally do she gets taken away from me. Life sucks.

I really don't mind screwing the other guys over. I have to be sly about it though. Very sly. I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to find the clue. I went to the living room. Eddie snuck out of the house.

Where's he going?

**Eddie pov**

So I kinda stole Fabian's journal. He'll be fine. I figured out the clue which puts me ahead of the game. I went off into the forest. I came to an open medow.

Golden flowers around a pond. The sun reflects on the pond and that hits the flowers. Oh I'm smart. I put my head under the pond. I saw a small box. I pulled it out of the pond and brushed off the dirt. I tried to open it.

Not opening. I banged it against the ground. Nope. Maybe it's on the outside? I looked at the box. On the bottom was a picture of the forbidden rose. It had a saying.

"To open the box you must find where the earth revolves backwards. That place will also be where you find the next clue" I read aloud. I did a deep breath. Holy crap! How the hell am I supposed to do this? I heard a slow clapping and looked up.

Jerome. He followed me. He reached in the pond. He also pulled out a box. What the fuck? It matched mine. But I only felt one down there. I reached for it but he pulled it back.

"Not so fast" he said.

"There was only one down there when I reached" I said.

"I don't care as long as I get my way" he said. He gave a smirk then left. I shook my head and thought about it.

Earth revolves backwards?

**Jerome pov**

I totally confused Sweet. If I keep following I'll have my way. I tried to open the box. Wouldn't open. I looked on the bottom. A clue.

"Go to where the ocean meets the grass" it said. What the fuck? Since when does the ocean meet the grass? Unless it's one of those beaches where they put up grasses. I finally got back to the house. I saw Fabian in the living room. I looked over his shoulder.

When did he get a box? How did he get a box? I shook my head and went to Alfie and I's room. He also had a box. He tried to hide it behind his back. What the hell is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie pov**

I need to figure this out. Jerome is right behind me. Um how does the world turn backwards? If that happened wouldn't we go back in time? So a time machine? Those don't exist! I walked into my first class. Science. Eric's class. I sat in the back and pulled out my thinking notebook. Dad rattled on about something no one cared about. Someone closed my notebook. Eric.

"Please pay attention Mr. Miller" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what we're talking about" I said.

"Really would you like to explain" he asked going back to his desk. I looked at him. Maybe he had something on his desk that would give me a clue. I saw a globe. A GLOBE! Earth revolves backwards. It can go both ways. Oh I feel accomplished. I grabbed my bag and got up.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked. I waved him off and went to the house. I went down to the celler. Victor wasn't down there which was good. I found a globe. It looked all old. Well time to break it. I pushed it off the table and it opened. It broke into single pieces. In the bottom part was the key. I shoved the key in the box. It opened.

A weird piece of glass was inside. It had a word on it. I shrugged. I closed the box and shoved the key in my bag. The clue was on the globe. The next clue is found in a place where looks are visable. I am lost. Looks are visable. I have no clue. I hope I can figure this out. I heard a noise.

"Who's down there?" Victor boomed. Shit. I went into the secret study and shut the door. I held my breath and looked through the hole. Victor was doing his experiments. He poured one out. "I knew I shouldn't have tested that on those kids" he said to himself. What?

"Now those girls are in a nightmare" he muttered. He did this to them! I feel like coming out and kicking his ass. I stayed in there though.

"Oh well if someone asked what happened I blame it on those boys. They are their boyfriends after all" he continued. He's framing this on us. He's lower than Rufus.

I can't believe this.

**Jerome pov**

Why did Sweetie Junior storm out of the class? Maybe he is figuring the mystery. He cannot be ahead of me. I left class too. I went to the library for research. Blah.

Ok ocean meets grass. Um. Beach. Zen garden. I opened up a book that had to do with geological stuff. I saw a map. Wait. Ocean meets grass. A MAP.

This book looked old so where is the clue. What's like a map? A globe. I looked around the library and found globes. I twisted them open. Nothing. Where is it? Sweetie can not be ahead of me. No way. I need Mara and will get her.

No matter what.

**Patricia pov**

Ok so my body feels as if it could collapse at any moment. This place is weaking me. My body feels like a blob. Worthless stupid blob. Just awful. It's not like I have a disease or and am going to die pain but it's just weakining. Like I can't really do anything. My wrist probably are red and fleshy underneath the cuffs. They feel tighter and tighter when I struggle.

The loud voice only gives us certain times we can get out of the bed a day. If we get out they get tighter and they chain us to the bed. Like a mental patient. Or someone who doesn't want to get a shot and is trying to punch out the doctor or try and escape. I hate it even more than before.

Then there are my dreams. They are usually of Eddie. Him in pain. It's like a nightmare. A dream in a dream. It hurts me. A lot. Seeing him in pain is pure horror. I know he can take care of himself but I still would never ever want to lose him. That would be awful. I would fall into a depression. When Rufus took him that scared me enough. Him dying is to bad to think of.

I really do care about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**It seems everyone wants Peddie or Fabina to win. Tell me why**

* * *

**Nina pov**

I am eating my daily meal. It's a burger, fries and water. At least the burger and fries are warm. Everyone gets something different depending on how good they behaved the day before.

Amber threw a temper tantrumm so she got a slice of bread and murkey water. Patricia some how acted the best and got a feast basically. Joy also threw a temper tantrum that was worse than Amber's so she has dirty water and a half eaten apple. Mara acts fine she just cries which annoys our kidnapper so she got a cold sandwich and chips.

The goons came in which ment it was over. They sat us back in the beds. The handcuffed Joy and Amber's wrist to the bed post so they would stay. Mara did her usual and cried under her sheets.

We aren't aloud to talk to each other at all. It's so quiet it's creepy. Patricia closed her eyes and nuzzled into her bed. I just stared at the ceiling and the walls. I need out. I cannot stay here. Is there even a possible escape?

I hope so.

**Fabian pov**

I have a box and a key. Now what? My clue doesn't make sense. I went into Amber and Nina's room. They were laid on their beds in the same motionless position. I sat next to Nina. I started to stroke her hair.

"I promise I'll try everything. Were in a compition and I'm trying to win for you" I said. She of course didn't respond. I felt her pulse. Still steady. I did something weird and went over to Amber. Her pulse was fainter.

"Get away from her!" a voice yelled. Alfie. He pushed me away from Amber's bed.

"Are you trying to save my girlfriend so you can make a move on her?" he asked.

"What? No! I was just feeling her pulse" I said going back to Nina.

"Sorry" Alfie apolagozed.

"You should be" I scoffed stroking Nina's face.

"Look I said sorry" he said.

"You shouldn't have accused me" I said. He rolled his eyes then walked over to me. He pushed Nina's lifeless body on the ground. I looked up at him shocked. So much for sibuna. He went back over to Amber.

"What the hell?" I asked completly outraged. Nina's hair sprawled out on the ground. I picked her back up and sat her in her bed.

"That was low" I said.

"You should have accepted my apology" he said. I shook my head and went downstairs. I found my bag and looked for the key to the box. It was gone. Someone is messing with my stuff.

"Jerome!" I roared going into his room. He had in headphones and was trying to shove a key that obviously didn't fit into a box. I snatched it out of his hands. It glowed at my touch. I ripped out Jerome's headphones.

"Don't steal my stuff!" I exclaimed. I am beyond pissed off. No one messes with my Nina or anything that could help save her.

I'm very protective.

**Patricia pov**

I'm full. Sometime during our "quiet time" Nina started moving really weird. Once she fell out of bed. Goons came and picked her up. I hope she doesn't get punished like Amber and Joy. They suprisingly didn't handcuff her. They just left. A voice started going in my head.

_"I'm trying so hard Yacker"_ a voice said. Huh? Eddie?

_"I'm trying to get you back but Jerome is messing with my clues"_ his voice said. I got this feeling of him holding me and smiled. I could feel him stroke my hair and kiss my forehead. It felt like I was sitting in his lap like I love doing. It felt like he is here.

_"I'm giving you your favorite jacket of mine"_ his voice said. I was then wrapped in a jacket I always steal from him. It then felt like he put up the hood like I love. I made a soft moaning sound.

_ "Patricia?"_ he asked amazed. Sheould I not have done that? My head was turned so it was foreward. Someone held two fingers under my chin then kissed me.

_"I love you Patricia. I will get you back"_ Eddie's voice said.

I hope he does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia pov**

I was awoken from my fantasy by the loud voice.

"Sit up!" he commanded. We all sat up.

"Your getting seperated" he said.

"No!" Amber exclaimed to the ceiling.

"Yes" the voice said. Those guy who bring us food came in. They unchained is all. My wrist are redder than I thought. One picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. The same was done to the other girls.

They took us out of the room into a pitch black hallway. It freaked me out. The guy shuffled down the hall and into a room with some light. It's pitch black like the hallway but has fire burning.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Egyptian afterlife" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are in the Egyptian afterlife. What don't you understand?" he asked.

"I'm dead!" I exclaimed.

"No, your spirit is just here" he said.

"Why does it look so depressing?" I asked as he handcuffed me.

"This is where they store the evil people" he said.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "Discomfort" he said. He handcuffed my ankles to the bedpost and my wrist to the headboard.

"I feel like I'm about to get tortured" I said.

"Well you might if the osiron doesn't save you" he said getting out something that looks like toliet paper.

"What?" I asked as he started to wrap me in the toliet paper. Didn't feel like toliet paper.

"If he fails then you are stuck here forever" he said.

"What will I do?" I asked.

"You will be a slave" he hissed in my ear. I shivered.

"To who?" I asked.

"The queen of course" he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of your little friends. When it's time for one of you to leave her power will unleash and she will trap in those boys who failed" he said.

"So all of the guys could get stuck here?" I asked.

"Excepet for one who will be free" he said. He finished wrapping me up.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"If your boyfriend fails then your spirt must be transfered so you'll be a mummy" he said. Why do I ask questions? I nodded. The guy left me. I stared at the ceiling.

"This is pretty sick! You have some problems!" I yelled at the ceiling. No response.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I asked. Still nothing.

"I hate silence!" I screamed. A guy came in. He put duck tape over my mouth. A few layers actually.

"Now you'll shut the hell up" the guy said standing over me. What am I to do in here? I'm chained up, tied up and now I can't talk. Bull shit.

I shut my eyes because I guess all I can do is dream.

***PATRICIA'S DREAM***

_I was in someone's arms. I turned around and saw Eddie. He held me tightly._

_ "Hey, Trixie" he said then kissing my forehead. _

_"Hey, Eddie" I said. Something felt weird about this dream. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked. _

_"Are the other's here?" I asked. He quirked his eyebrows. _

_"They dissapeared years ago" he said. Years? I looked closer at Eddie. He did look older. His hair looked light brown instead of blonde and he had stubble. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look older. I pressed my hand to the mirror._

_ My hair looks more brown and I look really tired. Why are my boobs so big? I heard a baby cry and jumped. Eddie got out of bed and looked at me funny. _

_"You ok, Patricia?" he asked resting a hand on my shoulder. _

_"What is that?" I asked. _

_"Our baby" he said. _

_"Mommy!" another voice said. _

_"What's that?" I asked. _

_"Our son" he said nervously opening the door to our bedroom. A little boy who looked like Eddie was standing there. He looked about two. Eddie picked him up. _

_"Hey Patricia go get Ellie" he said. I slowly nodded but followed the crying. A small little baby was in there crib. I bent over and picked her up. She was wailing. _

_"Um it's ok" I said trying to comfort. She obviously recognized me and nuzzled into my huge boobs. How old is she a month? Does she breast feed? How do you do that? Eddie came in the door frame. _

_"Aren't you going to feed our daughter?" he asked. _

_"Um yea" I said. _

_"You don't wanna have her breast feed do you?" he asked. I guess future Eddie knows me. I nodded. He went down the hall and came back with a bottle full of milk. _

_"Did this come from me?" I asked. _

_"You make it seem like your a cow. But yes it did. You pumped it the other day" he said handing it to me. I got the baby out of my chest and nudged the bottle towards her. She didn't suck on it. _

_"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked picking up the baby and the bottle. _

_"Just tired" I said. He slowly nodded._

_ I am a shitty mom._

***END DREAM* **

I woke up. That dream wasn't so bad. Only bad thing is we haven't seen the others in years. Does that mean they are stuck in here? It was probably just something to give me hope.

It kinda worked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina pov**

Life sucks sometimes. Like how you have gotten hunted by a crazy hundred year old guy. How I found out I'm a chosen one in crazy egyptian stuff. Also how I've been chased by an insane ghost and had my boyfriend stolen from me. I think this tops it all. BEING STUCK IN THE AFTERLIFE!

These chains hurt. I tugged on them a little. A burning sensation filled my body. I released and shut my eyes.

My dream was just wow.

***DREAM***

_I woke up in some hot place. I turned in the bed. An older looking Fabian was asleep next to me. His hair was less bushy than usual. I humped when I heard a cry. Fabian's eyes opened. _

_"Hey love" he said then gave me a kiss. The crying got louder. Fabian got up and went to a cot in the corner of the room. He picked up the source of the crying. A baby girl. _

_"Shh Emily" Fabian said. Another little girl stumbled in. Her dirty blonde hair looked a mess. Fabian rolled his eyes. _

_"Sarah, go to bed" he said to the toddler. Sarah toddled over to him and tugged on his legs. _

_"She too loud" she said. _

_"She's a baby" Fabian said. _

_"She's not much younger than me!" Sarah said. Emily got louder._

_ "Sarah, go to bed" Fabian said. _

_"I hungry!" she said. _

_"Mommy will get you cereal" Fabian said. I guess I'm mommy. Sarah came over to me. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen that I found. I looked in the cabinets with the little girl still on my hip. Sarah pointed to the Trix. I got it down and poured it in a bowl. I was going to do milk but Fabian butted in. _

_"She's lactose intolerance" he said. Oh. I put that back up and gave her the ceral dry._

_ "Mommy I want appie juice" Sarah said. I got her apple juice and put it in a sippy cup. She sat on the counter. I looked out the window of the house. Pyramids were in the distance. We're in Cairo, Egypt. _

_"Nins when the expeditions done which house do you want to go back too?" Fabian asked. House? As in more than one. _

_"W-what do you mean?" I asked. He quirked his eyebrown. _

_"You were thinking about either going to London or Florida and I left it up to you" he said. How many houses do we have? _

_"Um I'll think about it. I just need to call Amber" I said. He looked at me weird. _

_"Amber and the others dissapeared" he said. What? _

_"Oh" I said. Fabian looked at me weird. His phone buzzed and he picked up. _

_"Ok I'll be right there" he said after a little while then hung up. _

_"I have to go dig" Fabian said. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"I'm an Archeoligist, Nins. Are you feeling ok?" he asked feeling my forehead._

_ "I feel fine. Great infact" I lied. _

_"Maybe I should stay here" he said. _

_"No no you can go" I said. _

_"Ok" he said handing Sarah over to me. Her head nudged into my boobs which look kinda big. Fabian looked ar me again._

_ "Are you going to feed her?" he asked. _

_"Oh yea" I said. Fabian handed me a towel and I put it over my top half. Emily tugged on my shirt. I figured out how to breast feed. _

_Wow my future seems kinda nice._

***END DREAM***

I want Fabian so we can get that life.

**Fabian pov**

I'm stuck on my clues. Sigh. I got into my bed and shut my eyes.

***DREAM***

_I woke up to crying. My eyes shot open. _

_"Fabian" Nina's beautiful voice called. I got up and followed it. Wow. Nina was older. She had a baby in her arms and what lookes like a three year old tugging at her legs. The three year old ran to me._

_ "__Daddy, tell mommy we should go to Disney world" she said. _

_"Sarah, I told you not ask your father after I said no" Nina said trying to calm the baby down. Sarah burried her head on my chest. _

_"Daddy she yell at me!" she said. Nina rolled her eyes. I patted Sarah's back._

_ "It's ok" I reassured. "Will you take me to Disney?" she asked. _

_"Yes" I said. She hugged me tight. _

_"Your the best daddy ever!" she said. I smiled. Nina shook her head at me._

_ "Hey Nins do we still talk to the people from Anubis?" I asked. She quirked her eyebrow. _

_"You got me out of that 'place' and they dissapeared" she said._

_ "So I won?" I asked. _

_"Yep" she said. Maybe screwing my friends over isn't so bad._

_ I might try that._


	8. The plot

_I'm a bitch I know. So sorry I just went through some shit writing and life but I'm actually not going crazy. Um yeah so here's the story. If you're new to reading I hope you enjoy and if you're an old reader then I apolagize and I hope you enjoy. Also kinda short._

* * *

_Eddie_

Looks are visible, is possibly the easiest riddle in the world. Looking at the clue it hit me that the item was a mirror. After school I ran home to the guys bathroom. I sat all the clues down and stared in the mirror.

This is boring. I just want my girlfriend. I saw an image in the mirror that wasn't me. It was me, with darker hair and a scar on my face. I heard footsteps and then all the guys entered. Strange images of them appeared in the mirror. What the hell?

The door slammed shut and the lights turned off.

"Aahhh!" Alfie screamed.

"What did you do, Sweet?" Jerome yelled.

"Nothing happened until you came here!" I screamed. Our images grew brighter and brighter and I fell to the floor.

I groaned as I sat up. I was in a blood red room in a bed. A girl smiled at me.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hello?" I asked getting up. I felt stronger somehow.

"I'm a spirit." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you made it to the end! But so did those guys did too so like now your having a fight. One couple will get to leave, one couple will get immortality, one will be used as servants down here, the others will have internal suffering." She said perkily.

"What do you mean immortality?" I asked.

"I can't explain but come." She said leaving the room. I followed behind her into a room.

"What is this room?" I asked. She walked over to a sarcophagus and tapped on it. The golden door swung open. I was breathless. Patricia.

She was chained inside and sickly looking.

"What have you done?" I asked the spirit.

"This isn't my doing." She said.

"How do I fix this?" I asked.

"Win." She said simply.

_Unknown_

My small spirit came into the room. She grew into my beautiful wife.

"They're all pitted against each other. Anger and hate run through their veins." She said.

"Perfect. Make sure you rig it. I know exactly who I want to stay." I said.

"I will, my magic will shift them. But they are powerful enough to have no effected." She said. I grunted.

"What do you mean no effect?" I asked.

"I mean they have all encountered troubles with magic and defeated it. 2 years ago they were plotted as a life for a life and then Edison came in and has defeated evil as well. It's very possible this could be a game of chance." She said.

"Make sure the ones I want stay." I said. If all goes well I'll have who I want working for me.


End file.
